Kitsune's Blood
by TimelessHourglass
Summary: What if Naru-chan was different? what id she isn't who she seems? what is she is the Kyuubi?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! Wow…I feel so lazy…like a Nara all because I read the fanfic 'The Lazy Maelstrom' 'sigh' here this is the summary…yet again. Since no one answered my poll, which I feel a bit offended about I decided doing a Naruto fanfic.**

**Summary: What if Naru-chan isn't who she seems, what if she was someone very dangerous, what if the Kyuubi is actually her?**

Prologue…  
October 10...another day where Naru is constantly running from the villagers. Tears streaked down her face as she ran. _What have I ever done to them?_She thought, hoping to find her answer.

"DIE DEMON!" a villager shouted.

"You don't deserve to be alive!" another shouted. Everyone chorused their hate and kept chasing her. Naru ran as fast as her little 5 year old legs allowed her to. She saw Konoha's gates up ahead. _Just a bit further!_ She willed her body to keep running. At last she managed to run out the gates, the guards not even bothering to see who ran out.

_FREE! FINALLY_, Naru took a breath of relief. She ran further away from the hell that she had lived in for so long.

Night came and she finally fell down exhausted. Not trusting the outside, she climbed a tree and hid in the hollow of a tree and slept, hoping to wake up the next day refreshed. She closed her eyes, stomach grumbling in response, reminding her that she hasn't eaten all day. _When I wake up tomorrow, I'll find something to eat,_ she thought as she drifted into the unknown darkness of sleep.

She was waken rudely when someone grabbed her and carried her.

"What do you think, ****-sama" a man's voice spoke out. She couldn't hear who he was addressing. "Why did you pick her up, Ryuuma?" another man spoke.

"****-sama, I found her in the hollow of a tree, cold and unresponsive!" the now identified Ryuuma spoke out and tried to reason with the man. The man sighed and spoke softly, "Fine, but I' not responsible for her you hear me?"

"Hai! ****-sama!"

Naru opened her eyes and saw the dawn approaching and two men, one orange haired and the one carrying her, white hair.

_What have I gotten into?_ She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my Minions! And this is chapter 2 of Kitsune's Blood! I hope you enjoy it!**

**AND i'm Sorry I mixed it up with another story...I'm so dumb!  
**

**~*~**8 Years Later**~*~**

The guards Izumo and Kotestsu were bored. Each day seeing only people in the village walk, run and laugh. Nothing good comes from guarding the gate.

"Hey, Kotestsu, look over there!" Izumo pointed to the outside of Konoha. A lone figure was walking towards Konoha. The figure seemed to be running and now they can identify her features. Red hair with blonde streaks through them at waist length, sharp feminine lines creating a goddess's face. Small female figure, looking no older than 13.

She came closer and they can see her eyes. Amethyst with silver specks. Cheeks flushed from running as she walked to the guards. "Stop! State your reason for entering Konoha and your passport" Kotetsu shouted to the figure, since they were far away. The girl looked at them with her piercing eyes and showed no emotions as she walked closer to them. She handed her passport and reason written inside and walked to the streets of Konoha.

"She looked familiar didn't she, Izumo?" Kotetsu asked and Izumo nodded frantically. The girl walked towards the Hokage Tower. Many people stopped and stared at the beautiful girl as she gracefully walked. She climbed the stairs and looked at the secretary, hoping for entry. The secretary nodded absently, like she always does at during the afternoon, too bored to talk. The girl entered the office where the Hokage was currently filing paperwork after paperwork.

"Oh! Hello, what can I do for you? Are you here to request for a mission?" Sarutobi Hiruzen AKA Sandaime Hokage asked after seeing her standing there. The girl shook her head and walked towards the table, holding a slip of paper. She placed the paper on the table before moving backwards, to the center of the room. Hiruzen picked up the piece of paper, confusion plastered on his face as he read what was on it.

_Konnichiwa Oji-san!_

_It's me Naru! I have written to you and have personally delivered this piece of paper to you! Sorry but I don't like talking much so I tend to write messages! How was Konoha? Celebrating my death? Hoping that the 'demon' is gone? Well too bad! I'm back and I won't stand this treatment any longer! They can't kill me!_

_Naru_

Shock colored Sarutobi's face as he read what was on the paper. He looked up after finishing writing. "Naru? Is it really you?" he slowly got up. The girl now identified as Naru nodded her head and smiled. Sarutobi ran up to her and hugged her. "Thank god you're back! I was worried all these years! How are you? Where have you been? Were you eating healthy foods when you were gone?" Sarutobi asked. She answered all his questions with either a nod or a shake.

Smiling Sarutobi let go of her and walked back to the chair. "So, Naru, what do you want to do now? Be a Citizen or a Ninja?" Naru looked at him with a smirk and pointed to him. Understanding what he meant Sarutobi wrote out the piece of paper. "Here give this to the Academy teacher when you reach the right class". Naru walked out the door holding the piece of paper and walked towards the Ninja Academy. She walked around for a bit before hearing someone shout. She followed where the sound was and opened the door.

Everyone stared at the door that opened and saw a red head with blonde streaks walk in. She gave a piece of note to Iruka and Iruka read it.

_Iruka, _

_If you are reading this then you have found that this little girl here wants to take the Genin test. Let her, see her skills, by the way this girl is Naru, however I have changed her name, call her Hiai Yuuki (Grieving Snow). We can't let people know her true name,_

_Sandaime Hokage._

Iruka turned towards the students and said "Class today we have a new student, she is only here to take the Genin test, she has been apprenticed by a ninja and now wants to show her status as a ninja of Konohagakure no Sato" everyone protested about her being new and shouldn't be given this opportunity. "Quiet! This is requested by the Sandaime Hokage! If you have any problems then tell the Hokage about it! now everyone get ready to do the written test!" everyone groaned and sat back at their seats, Naru looked at the back as there it had a seat. She walked up to it and sat down.

The paper was delivered and she did the written test easily, as well as the Genjutsu test, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. She got her headband and walked back, all the while quiet. Everyone noticed. Kiba approached the quiet girl and spoke loudly "Hey! Why are you so quiet?" he voiced out everyone's question. She stared at him for a while before writing down something on the bored. "_Because I don't like talking"_ everyone "Oohed" and left it at that.

Iruka walked back in and said that everyone come back the day after. Naru left as soon as he said "Class Dismissed" and walked back to her old apartment. It was still clean and unharmed. She entered it and fell asleep.

**Few hours later…**

Naru woke up feeling the disturbance in the air. She saw many Jounin, ANBU and Chuunin running around frantic. She went to the forest after hearing that someone stole the forbidden scroll. After running in the village for a little while, Naru found Mizuki and Iruka fighting. She approached them with false fear. Mizuki seeing this shouted for her to take the scroll and give it to him, whilst Iruka said not to. Finally after a while, Mizuki snapped and threw a kunai at her. She expertly dodged it and ran to Mizuki, pushing chakra threw her legs, the kicked him. He was knocked unconscious immediately.

Iruka approached her and thanked her before leaving to the hospital. Naru looked around and picked up the Forbidden Scroll before walking away. She returned it back to the Hokage before walking back to her apartment and falling asleep before she even felt the pillow on her head.

**The end!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI EVERYONE I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER BUT SADLY I FOUND OUT THAT MY LAPTOP JUST DIED A HORRIBLE DEATH**, **NO NOT DEATH BY BOMBING OR DOWN A CLIFF...BUT DEATH BY LOSS OF BATTERIES...EVERYONE HAS TO WAIT A LITTLE LONGER AND ALSO I FELL SICK TO SOMETHING...DUNNO WHAT...HOPE IT DOESN'T KILL ME...**

**I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!**

**ANYWAYS SORRY EVERYONE...AHA HA HA...I SUCK .'l'  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my Minions! Sorry to disappoint you but this isn't a story im just here to tell you all something.**

**i'm going on holidays from May to June 4 weeks. and i am going to update as much as possible before that date however i'll give you a sneak peak of each story that i have made:**

_**Kitsune's Blood (Naruto)**_

Naru walked through the streets of Konoha, everyone was smiling, all happy, all kind...all so oblivious to the horrors surrounding their world. Naru was smiling**_, _**soon, soon the people will know the true terrors that Naru alone will and CAN do. Several ANBU appeared around her, all kneeling, yet very tense as if they are ready for a attack that will happen, how true it was.

"Naru-sama, the Hokage has called for you, please follows us to the Hokage tower"

"Hmmm...fine, lead on Neko-chan~" Naru spoke as she managed to follow them all the way to the Hokage tower, all the while smiling sadistically.

They appeared in the Mission room, where the Hokage was currently sitting, with Chunnin Instructor, Iruka, a teacher of Ninja Academy, in front of Naru was a group of Gennins with their Sensei. They all turned around to see who was coming. The Hokage spoke first. "Ah, Naru-chan, how good of you to join us"

"Ohayo Oji-san, may I ask why you are asked me here?" Naru spoke, all polite yet blunt.

"Ah yes, I have a mission for you, after your test I know that this is one only you can do, so will you accept?"

"Hm...sure, what rank?"

"S-rank"

"Hai! Hokage-sama!"

**_Story Change ( Man)_**

I woke up and the got up, the place surrounding the castle was all gone, what was left was purely purple smooth marble-like floor covered in smoke. I saw Tyki and the twins fighting they were very funny, Skin was staring stoically forward...well technically you can't exactly see if he is angry or anything, because you can't even see his pupils. The Earl broke up the fight, the twins decided to search for Marian Cross and Tyki decided to search for any living life-forms of the Exorcists.

"Ah! There's one alive, over there" he pointed to said exorcist. I looked down and saw it was Kanda. _Thank god you are alive, even if I hated you, Kanda,_ I thought. I distantly heard his reply, "As if I'll be killed that easily, stupid" I sighed, he never changes, I decided to see if I can search for Lavi and them. I looked into the smoke as best as i can and found figures, figures of exorcists and everyone. i cried tears of joy mentally as I saw them alive, but barely. I then saw a glow and Lenalee's voice calling everyone. I searched around the floor to see if I can see where Lenalee's voice came from, yet also very cautious of the green glow. It was like Innocence. I saw Tyki looking at the Earl and I saw the Earl smiling, a truly EVIL smile. i shivered and was afraid for whoever was encased in that glow.

Lenalee's voice continued to travel everywhere and noticed that it was Lenalee in the glow. I heard the Earl give the order to all Noah present to collect lenalee's Innocence. they all obeyed and flew down from the Akuma and started to fight. "Lenalee! Lavi! Kanda!Everyone!" I cried out as I saw them protecting Lenalee even as they are worse for wear. I saw the Earl from the corner of my eye decide to take action and join the fight. _NOOOO! The Earl mustn't! Don't destroy those precious to me!_ I cried as I saw the Earl decide to give the final blow to Lenalee. Then out of nowhere, there was a white light, that cut the sky and down came a broken glass like figure...

What came out of that glass-like figure was...Me...yet not...right?

**_A Change Of Scenery_**

_Tied to the tree,_

_unable to run,_

_death and destruction, _

_where do we go~?_

The children kept singing this over and over again. i put my hands over my ears and screamed "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!' however their voice kept going louder and louder. i barely heard Lenalee's voice. when i did i perked up and ran to where the voice was.

"LENALEE!" i cried.

"ALLEN" Lenalee said in relief, however it was short-lived because the children decided that their new friend doesn't want to go and decided to drag me deeper into the unknown.

"NOOO" i screamed thrashing and kicking about. Lenalee grabbed hold of my arms and dragged me closer to her, luckily she was stronger, however the children didn't want their friend to leave and kept tugging furiously.

"Lavi! Kanda! i need some help here!" i heard lenalee cry out and felt two pairs of arms grabbing me from lenalee's side and the game of tug-a-war ended, however the children were seething in rage.

"We'll get you back for this EXORCISTS! YOU STEAL HER AND WE'LL GET HER BACK! SHE BELONGS TO US EVER SINCE SHE ENTERED THE WATERFALL!" They screeched and disappeared. i was shaking in fear and lenalee was comforting me. i cried and hugged her. however, i felt the presence of something familiar, something kind and warming, like i knew this person in the past. there were only two people who caused this in me. one was Mana, the other...

I looked up and saw someone who i thought i'll never see...

It was him...I felt hope and love in me

Will he take me back again?

I don't know...

**so how was it?**

**anyways i might start a new story so say yes or no to my new poll.**

**if yes what story, D. Gray Man, Naruto, Crossovers**

**and if you choose crossovers please choose which one of these in the poll**

**Naruto X Bleach**

**D. Gray Man X Kuroshitsuji  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again my Minions I am back! Now this is the new chapter of Kitsune's Blood!**

**Enjoy!**

"**Blah"-Kyuubi**

"_**Blah**__"- Jutsu_

"Blah"- normal

_Blah- thoughts _

**_Chapter 3_**

"Naru-chan, how have you been? Where were you all these years?" the Sandaime Hokage spoke, luckily the privacy seal was used. Naru stared at her Oji-san, wondering if she should say where she has been, and then deciding that she should say where she had been.

"Oji-san, I know it's been so long, I have been wondering around...looking at stuff...nothing important...nothing dangerous at all" Naru spoke. _At least maiming and mutilating people aren't dangerous._

"Oh, Naru-chan, where were you? I was so worried"

"Don't worry Oji-san, I was fine, Oji-san, can I ask a favour of you?"

"Yes, sure anything, Naru-chan, as long as it is in my power"

"I want to be a kunoichi Oji-san"

Sarutobi was shocked; never in his life did he ever imagine sweet, innocent Naru-chan asking him to become a kunoichi. However, through his shock, he accepted her request, it was one thing he could do, after all she was kept away from Konoha after so many years.

"Naru-chan, I can do that, however since that this year's Genins are already chosen, so you will have to fight against a Jounin from one of the Genin teams to see if you are able to become a shinobi, and also your rank, I will tell the Jounin to test you this afternoon at Training Ground 45"

"That is fine, Oji-san, I will do the best of my abilities!" Naru bowed at the Hokage and quietly left the tower and walked to Training Ground 45, where she started warming up for the fight which was about to start...in 4 hours.

_4 Hours Later..._

Naru heard the sound of footsteps approaching and turned to see nine children ranging from age 11-13 and 3 adults. She walked towards the adults and bowed in acknowledgement towards them. She looked at each of the adults, knowing full well that they are the Jounin.

"If I may ask, who is testing me?" Naru asked, her face all serious meaning that she isn't here for playing. The only female adult walked up towards and spoke" My name is Kurenai, and I'll be your tester in this fight, while Kakashi, the man with the silver hair and Asuma, the guy with the cigarette judges your performance. By the way these are our Genin teams, Team 8, which is my team, there's Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, the boy with the dog and Aburame Shino, the boy with the coat and glasses. Team 7, which is Kakashi's team consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Sai. Team 10 which is Asuma's team consists of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jounins and Genins" Naru bowed to Kurenai before walking to the centre of the and taking an unknown form of Taijutsu. Everyone wondered what form it is until Naru voice it out. "This is my own creation, I call it the Destruction Fist"

Kurenai got ready and Naru charged. Kurenai started making Handsigns : _**"Ninpou: Akuma no Genjutsu(Demonic Illusion)**_ everything was silent for a while until Naru charged once again at Kurenai and managed to deal quite a lot of damage to her and the surrounding areas. It was in less than ten minutes that Kurenai was knocked unconscious due to the force of the punches.

Naru picked her up as gently as possible and Sakura screamed "You kill Kurenai-sensei you MONSTER!" Naru flinched and then turned to Sakura and stared at her with her most coldest eyes "If she is still living and breathing then she isn't dead, BITCH!"

Naru then walked towards the Jounin and gently Asuma took Kurenai from her. He whispered "You are not the monster everyone depicts you, don't fall into the darkness"

"Hmph, I'll keep that in mind" Naru walked back towards the village and went back towards the Hokage Tower and went straight to the Hokage. "I knew you were watchin Oji-san, so tell me, how was i?"

"You have passed my expectations Naru. I thought you would be a Genin or Chunnin, however I will now pronounce that you area Jounin, but for safety's sake, I will make a Tokubetsu Jounin, a Jounin which has higher standards than a normal Jounin"

"Thank you, oji-san, I'll be leaving now"

The next day, Naru walked through the streets of Konoha, everyone was smiling, all happy, all kind...all so oblivious to the horrors surrounding their world. Naru was smiling, soon, soon the people will know the true terrors that Naru alone will and CAN do. Several ANBU appeared around her, all kneeling, yet very tense as if they are ready for a attack that will happen, how true it was.

"Naru-sama, the Hokage has called for you, please follows us to the Hokage tower"

"Hmmm...fine, lead on Neko-chan~" Naru spoke as she managed to follow them all the way to the Hokage tower, all the while smiling sadistically.

They appeared in the Mission room, where the Hokage was currently sitting, with Chunnin Instructor, Iruka, a teacher of Ninja Academy, in front of Naru was a group of Gennins with their Sensei. They all turned around to see who was coming. The Hokage spoke first. "Ah, Naru-chan, how good of you to join us"

"Ohayo Oji-san, may I ask why you are asked me here?" Naru spoke, all polite yet blunt.

"Ah yes, I have a mission for you, after your test I know that this is one only you can do, so will you accept?"

"Hm...sure, what rank?"

"S-rank"

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" She thanked the Hokage that none of the Genins knew of her rank yet.

However for one...she never knew was watchin her...

_it's my turn now Naru-chan, _thought a dark shadow.

**the end for now**


	6. Chapter 6 & 7

Chapter 6

**YO! Great now I feel like Kirabi!**

**Anyways here is chapter 6 of Kitsune!**

**Before:**

_"Naru-sama, the Hokage has called for you, please follows us to the Hokage tower" _

_"Hmmm...fine, lead on Neko-chan~" Naru spoke as she managed to follow them all the way to the Hokage tower, all the while smiling sadistically. _

_They appeared in the Mission room, where the Hokage was currently sitting, with Chunnin Instructor, Iruka, a teacher of Ninja Academy, in front of Naru was a group of Gennins with their Sensei. They all turned around to see who was coming. The Hokage spoke first. "Ah, Naru-chan, how good of you to join us" _

_"Ohayo Oji-san, may I ask why you are asked me here?" Naru spoke, all polite yet blunt. _

_"Ah yes, I have a mission for you, after your test I know that this is one only you can do, so will you accept?" _

_"Hm...sure, what rank?" _

_"S-rank" _

_"Hai! Hokage-sama!" She thanked the Hokage that none of the Genins knew of her rank yet._

_However for one...she never knew was watchin her..._

_it's my turn now Naru-chan, __thought a dark shadow._

**Now:**

Naru was jumping across the tree branches in Hi no Kuni(Fire country), as she was trying to get to Nami no Kuni(Wave country), apparently Kakashi and Team 7 was doing a low C-rank mission, the protection of the bridge builder Tazuna. However, the client lied and was being chased with a kill-on-sight by Ronins(rouge ninjas), the Demon brothers, which the battle won, Zabuza, a Mist Ronin and another person, a Hunternin of Mizu no Kuni(water country).

Naru sighed, _I can't believe that they are stupid enough to fall for the one trick in the ninja book, deception._ She landed near the river which separated Hi no Kuni from Nami no Kuni and water-walked the whole way to the other side. She kept wandering around till she heard the bitch's voice(Sakura though I am sorry for Sakura fans, don't worry I'm just trying to follow the manga style, and in Shippuden which will be in this story I shall make her likeable).

She took out a plain scroll which she used for sealing her items like Kunais, shurikens, senbons, other necessary ninja stuff, her clothes, food, money, and of course, deception items. She unsealed a ANBU mask and placed it on her face and charged some chakra into it to make it stay there and unsealed ANBU clothes and changed into it. She scowled at the scars she attained during the time she was away from Konoha and fought against Ronins. She stared sadly at the mark on her right arm, a big gash which was still angry red, remembering the face of her sensei, as he tried desperately to stop the compulsion that _man_ did to him and caused this wound to appear. She traced the scar tenderly as if the wound would open once again.

She took a deep breath and stop remembering the unwanted memories and started walking to the Genins in Team 7 and thanked the lord that her Oji-san decided to put the ANBU mark on her arm before letting her leave.

"Kakashi-sensei! There's a weird person there!" Sakura screeched at her sensei and pointed to her. Naru's eye twitched in annoyance to her voice. (**trust me my eye will twitch too in annoyance if I hear a girl with a need to screech at everything she sees and want to punch her in the face)**

"Now, now don't be mean to the ANBU, this ANBU is here to help us right ANBU-san?" Kakashi spoke with his eye curved in a upside 'U'. Though Naru knew that Kakashi is tense even though he is incapacitated.

"Yes, Kakashi-senpai…you look….very…much like an old man with a broken back" Naru spoke calmly, as Kakashi sweatdropped at her bluntness. Team 7 were laughing at her comment and was about to speak until Naru spoke with authority laced in her voice, "Get back to work!"

They froze and immediately went back to work, scared of Naru's wrath. Naru walked up to Kakashi and started speaking in code so as to not let any people who can hide their chakra to hear. **(I can't do code sorry and REVIEWS)**

"Well, I better introduced myself to your client's family so they don't try to attack me."

"That'd be best"

Naru started walking to where Tazuna and his family lived. She stopped halfway, knowing that she fell into a genjutsu and was trying to dispel it when she heard a timber, sexy voice that belonged to a man who she loved and hated with her guts. Itachi Uchiha.** (I know that this isn't part of the story but I'm tweeking it to suit my likes REVIEWS!) **

Naru turned around and stared at Itachi and felt her heartbeat speed up. Itachi a man who skin is pale, like cream, his hair is midnight black, completely enchanting and silky as always, his eyes, obsidian black, as if they were peering into her soul and his Sharingan, oh my god his Sharingan, red like rubies with black diamonds shaped like tomoes, completely enchanting yet so dangerous. **(I make myself sound like a Itachi fan, which I am xD REVIEWS PLZ)**

"What are you doing here Itachi?"

"Hn. Nothing you should worry yourself over"

"Okay….that just made me worry"

Amusement over what Naru said filled Itachi's face. He started walking towards her and put his arms up about to hug her when he slipped on a slimy tree branch and fell face first on his face in the grass. Naru stared at him before she giggled, which turned into laughter and hysterical laughter after. Tears trekked down Naru's face when Itachi got up, glared at her and rushed at her, his arms hugging her hips as they fell and Itachi had the look of victory on his face as her mask fell off and she scowled at him.

"I win" Itachi said.

"No you didn't"

"Do you want to prove it?"

"I dare you!"

Itachi smirked and leaned in got up and leaned closer to her and kissed her lips. Naru was so shocked that she couldn't move and when Itachi licked her lower lip she instinctively opened her mouth and felt his tongue slip in and kiss her more deeply.

Naru got back to her senses and struggled a bit before she started enjoying it and kissing back. Too bad when she did she heard Team 7 outside the genjutsu and pushed him back.

"You shouldn't be doing this, not here, not now"

"Of course, though do expect something more"

**TBC REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Boom shaka laka here it is UZUMaKI RENDAN

Itachi shushined away when they heard footsteps and Team seven appeared in the clearing where Naru is. Naru turned around immediately and put her mask back in place before turning around again and looking at them through the eyeholes.

"Finished training?" she asked in a monotone voice that she mastered years ago.

"Hn" came from Sasuke.

"Yes, Anbu-san" came from Sakura.

"…" came from the pale boy Sasuke look-a-like.

"Yes we did, now we just came here to tell you that dinner is served and that you can come eat with Tazuna's family and us if you like of course" Kakashi said with his forever upside down U. she stared at them for a moment longer before deciding to join them.

She followed them back into Tazuna's house just as Tsunami was placing dinner on the table, she smiled gently at the group and told them to sit and eat.

They all sat, Kakashi and Naru eating their food without anyone seeing them pull of their masks, Sasuke, Sakura and Doppleganger looked at the duo in frustration as they can never see what's under the masks. This continued a little longer, dinner finished and a little boy walked in dejectedly.

"Why do you even bother? You will all just die anyways.."

"What gives you impression of us dying?"

"Because they always do, there is no such thing as a hero, you have never felt suffering before, living your lives in Konoha, happy and rich!" the little boy shouted in anger.

Naru stood up and stared at the boy,the boy being a little unnerved that the woman in the mask is staring at hm.

"You assume too much, you say that we have never suffered before? Look at Kakashi, your grandpa, your mother, and do you remember the Third Great Shinobi World War? Everyone that's passed the age of 20 has all suffered in that battle, even Konoha shinobi, everyone has felt suffering before, except pampered little bitches that have nothing to do and loads of time on their hands, so do no EVER say that we have never suffered before" Naru said before exiting the door to go out for extra training, and the boy ran upstairs to cry.

Naru trained until she was exhausted and couldn't move a muscle, her training ground turned into a battlefield, after unleashing jutsu after jutsu, Naru just passed out and slept under the stars, unaware if a pair of Sharigan eyes staring at her.

**Had to end this quickly because I had to go run away from raging fans.**


End file.
